


Make A Deal

by Aura_Wolf_Writes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, F/M, Memory Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura_Wolf_Writes/pseuds/Aura_Wolf_Writes
Summary: An AU when Parquer (my apprentice) makes a deal with the Devil to end the plague when Lucio runs away.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana)
Kudos: 9





	Make A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> For Love Like Yours Fest.  
> Day 8: Creator's choice.

“My liege, they’ve found him.”

“Bring him in.”

I waved the servant away, as Vulgora burst into the room, throwing a ragged prisoner onto the floor. 

“Vulgora, tsk tsk. I told you I need him alive.”

“He is alive. I just roughed him up a bit.”

I shot them a withering look, watching them grimace in pain. “Leave us.”

Without a word, Vulgora dissolved into a mass of beetles, scuttling and clicking their way out of the room.

“You made me go through a lot of effort to find you. I would say it was a waste of fighters, but well, they were just mercenaries.”

The prisoner on the ground looked up, scowling, but did not speak.

“Speechless? How unlike you Lucio. You never used to be able to shut up.”

“Why are you doing this?” he hissed out through his teeth.

“Doing what? Do you mean conquering this realm? Why I’m just finishing your job dear Lucio."

Slowly, I rose from my throne, letting him take in my full appearance. I smirked as I watched him swallow hard, his eyes taking in the full extent of my transformation. 

There was no reason he shouldn’t be attracted to this new form, and by his reaction, he clearly was. It was my old self perfected. I was taller, my hair longer, my curves more pronounced. He tried to act afraid, I could tell, of my hooves, and horns and claws, but I could tell otherwise.

I grabbed his chin in my claws, forcing him to look up at me. 

“Why did you do this?” he asked. He was almost begging. How pathetic.

“Because you ran, like the coward you always were,” I said, sneering as I dug my claws into his skin, drawing a bit of blood. “The Devil made me an offer I couldn’t refuse. An end. To the plague, to the fighting, to it all. All I had to do was take your place. Now, with the power of the Devil and the Fool, I am more powerful then you could ever have been. And I don’t intend to let it go anytime soon.” 

I released my grip, then summoned black chains from the floor, wrapping them all around him. I walked back to my throne, lounging across it. “You have two options. Number one, you call off this, little rebellion. You will announce from the palace balcony your surrender. Do this, and you and everyone involved will live. As prisoners no doubt, but you will be alive. Number two, you don’t surrender voluntarily. In which case, I will gladly finish what Vulgora started, and trust me, I’m not as nice as they are. I will use your corpse to signal the end of the rebellion, and I will have my spies hunt down your fellow rebels, to the ends of the earth if they must, until I ensure it dies with you.”

This time he was afraid. Genuinely afraid. I smirked. “Choose.”

I summoned a drink, while I watched him struggle against the chains. “You like deals. Maybe we can make a better deal. What do you say?” He was floundering, a nervous smile on his face.

“You aren’t in a position to negotiate. The deals are either you live, or you die. Either way, the rebellion ends today.”

I watched as his eyes darted around the room, weighing his options. Finally, he sighed. “Alright. You win. I will call off the rebellion. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“I figured you’d say that.” I stood, walking to where I had Lucio chained to the floor. “Let us seal the deal.”

“A firm handshake then?” Lucio said, smirking as I walked over to him. 

“No. That may be how the old Devil did it, but not anymore. I do things a bit differently.” I waved my hand, causing the chains to float Lucio into a standing position. “I will let you watch as I destroy everything you built,” I whispered into his ear. Then, I kissed him.

It was a brief kiss, but enough to seal the deal. When I pulled away, Lucio stared blankly at me. “Only you won’t remember any of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a part two to this story planned if you guys like this.


End file.
